Reconciliation
by uniqueinkblots
Summary: What if Fabian had stopped Eddie from leaving the room after they found Nina's letter? Before Fabian reads the letter, there's something he has to do first - make things right with his roommate. Make things right with his friend. Fabian/Eddie friendship oneshot based on the season 3 premiere: House of Arrivals/House of Presents.


**A/N:** Fabian isn't a violent person but I can understand how his feelings for Nina made him lose his head a little. That's why I'm not too surprised that he nearly attacked Eddie in a fit of rage. But still - I'd have liked to see him and Eddie talk things out a little more thoroughly and solidify their friendship since things were a little shaky. Hopefully we'll see something like that in the next episode but if not, here's a little something! It recaps when Eddie and Fabian were in their room, looking for the letter. It's basically a reflection piece with a little bit of scene continuation. Happy reading :)

**Disclaimer: **House of Anubis belongs to Nickelodeon, not me.

* * *

Fabian stormed into his room, not bothering to slam the door. He didn't want to create more of a scene than he already had, and besides, Eddie had been at his heels following him, so there was no point. Sighing deeply, Fabian sank onto the edge of his bed and closed his eyes, ignoring the hot tears that prickled at the edges. His head was spinning with a million rage infested thoughts while his heart ached with betrayal. He couldn't remember a time he had been so upset or so _angry. _The idea of Eddie lying to his face and discarding their friendship like it meant nothing didn't sit well with Fabian. The horrifying possibility that the love of his life had betrayed him with one of the best friends he had ever known wasn't a pleasant thought either.

As angry as he was though, suddenly, Fabian felt tired. He was exhausted. He desperately wanted answers, but his fury was beginning to be replaced with misery and shame. Joy had been right. He should have kept his temper in check. The evening was supposed to be about Amber's birthday party but his fit had called attention to Eddie and himself instead. It was going to be difficult to forget the way Alfie had restrained him with firm arms, his face a rare picture of seriousness, reflecting his surprise and concern. Fabian winced as he remembered the way Jerome's eyebrows had shot up and how Mara and Joy had both taken a step back, utterly shocked. Patricia's eyes had glinted with accusation and bitterness, but no surprise there. She was probably as shaken as he was.

Still though. He had nearly _attacked _Eddie without giving him the benefit of the doubt. What had his plan been? To slap him? Punch him? _Throttle _him? With a sinking heart, Fabian shuddered a little, realizing that he didn't know what he would have done. He had never lost it like this. He didn't know what he was capable of. Even if Eddie _had _engaged in an affair with Nina, that didn't give Fabian the right to physically harm him. He prided himself on being above that._  
_

But then again...Eddie had seemed sincere in his denial. He had seemed scared even. Something was dreadfully wrong and with a reluctant shake of his head, Fabian realized he wanted to know what it was. Patricia had messed with his head a bit. It was possible that...things weren't as they seemed. Fabian looked up to see Eddie pacing back and forth, running a nervous hand through his hair._  
_

Fabian was surprised. He had honestly expected Eddie to throw some sort of snide remark at him. Something like, "You wanted to talk so badly that you nearly jumped on me. But now we're here and no words are coming out of your mouth. Way to go, dude." But Eddie seemed to realize that he was in trouble and for once in his life, he didn't push. He continued to pace, his posture tense and rigid.

Finally, Fabian waved his hand and motioned for Eddie to speak. His roommate launched into a panicked explanation about his place as the osirian and how he and Nina had to be kept apart. His defense included something about the locket too. The part that Eddie stressed the most was how he wasn't in an affair with Nina. Eyes wide and pleading, he repeated it at least five times.

Fabian shook his head _again _hoping to clear some of the confusion. It didn't work. "So you're saying all of this is because you're the osirian?" Fabian sounded skeptical but it was time to be rational. He would give Eddie a chance to explain himself.

Eddie nodded almost eagerly, hands nearly tangling together as he waved them in nonsensical motions to make his point. (Again. It didn't work.) "Nina said that the chosen one and the osirian needed to be kept apart."

"So there wasn't anything between you?"

"No..._no," _Eddie stressed, sounding a little relieved. Fabian seemed to be giving him a chance and after all the stunts he had pulled, he was grateful. "She just gave me the locket. Okay, she said it had to be here and I needed to bring it back." Eddie peeked a glance at Fabian's expression and nearly groaned at the doubtful look. "And she...she asked me to give you a letter," he added sheepishly.

"But it was a fake letter!" Fabian protested.

Eddie sighed and sat on his bed, facing Fabian. It was going to take time explain this. "It's probably because...I maybe kind of lost it a bit. I told you you might not like what you hear...and..." he trailed off regretfully, cringing at his own words. This was horrible.

"So you," Fabian concluded in an accusing tone. "You faked the letter."

"Yes. Yes. And I'm really _really _sorry, okay?" Eddie pleaded. He had never felt this guilty or irresponsible in his entire life. He prayed that Fabian understood how bad he felt over the whole dilemma. "I _am _going to find that letter though, okay?" he vowed, hopping off his bed and removing the covers to look under the framework. Glancing at Fabian's resigned face, Eddie hedged a little forward. Things seemed to be going relatively okay. "I _could _use a little help."

"Yes!" Fabian stammered jumping up to check the cabinet. Still fumbling and stuttering, he began to help Eddie in his search. There was still a lot to talk about but his immediate urge to punch Eddie in the face had been curbed. Maybe if they found the letter, things would make more sense.

After about a half of searching, Fabian decided he had had enough. Eddie mistaking his plane ticket for the letter was the last straw. "Look. Let's just face it. It's gone. _Gone."_

Ignoring the way Fabian was rubbing at his temple, Eddie shook his head. "It's gotta be here, man," he countered. Turning around in a hopeless circle, Eddie caught sight of something crinkled and white sticking out of a boot. He reached for it and for the first time all evening, grinned. "No way. Ha! YESSS!" he bellowed. Unfolding it carefully, he handed it to Fabian. "Here you go," he said more gentle, sighing in relief. A weight had been lifted off his shoulders. "I'll leave you to it."

Fabian looked at the piece of paper in his hands and then back at Eddie who was in the doorway, all set to leave. "Eddie, wait!"

Eddie hesitated. "Yeah?" He frowned worriedly. "That _is _the letter right? Oh man, I'm sorry. I should have double-checked before I got your hopes up, I - "

"It's the letter," Fabian interrupted. Eddie visibly relaxed, nodding before turning away again.

"Wait," Fabian said again. "Believe me, I want to read this letter more than anything." He swallowed hard before continuing. "But I get the feeling...the content of this letter is going to change things for me. It's from Nina and it's not good news. We both know that. Before I read it...I wanted to talk to you. Sort things out."

"No man, we're cool," Eddie assured him. "Besides. You've been looking for that letter for so long. Don't you want to read it?"

"What's a couple more minutes, right?"

At this Eddie shrugged and slowly made his way back to his bed, sitting on top of the ruffled covers. "Uh. Okay sure. Let's sort things out," he echoed.

"I'm sorry I thought you and Nina had an affair. I sorry I nearly hit you because of it."

"It's okay. I'm sorry I was so evasive. I should have just told you what was going on from the start and then you wouldn't have lost it. I'm also sorry for losing the letter. Speaking of which...I never gave you the fake one. Or said anything about Nina. How did you get ahold of it?"

Fabian rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "I was provoked into going through your stuff, courtesy of Jerome. It was my fault though. And then Patricia went into your laptop and checked your email and found things from Nina. The whole we have to be separated thing kind of freaked me out. I misinterpreted..."

"I swear, she was referring to the whole osirian protector thing. I don't like her like that. I never have," Eddie interjected, slightly panicked.

Fabian smiled faintly, all traces of his anger gone. "I know that know. In fact I always knew but I was just...stressed," he finished lamely. "I think the fact that you and Patricia are broken up made it worse for me. I just assumed it was all connected."

"Our breakup is unrelated," Eddie mumbled, his shoulders slumping.

"What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Eddie admitted. "I can't deal with that situation right now, but I'm sure it will work out."

Fabian nodded, understanding. "Work out as in you two will get back together?"

"I hope so."

"Me too," Fabian offered. "You two were good together."

"Thanks," Eddie said, cracking a smile. "Anyway, I'm glad that we're cool. It took a bit of a girly conversation, but we got there," he joked.

Fabian grinned. "It had to be done," he agreed. "Are you sure you're all right though? All week you've been acting kind of strange. I've seen you get a little spooked."

Eddie's smile faded and his eyes darkened. "It was just the letter thing," he muttered. Fabian stared at him, trying to assess his roommate's mood. He was clearly lying but Fabian decided to let it go. "Anyway, I believe you have some important reading to do so...I'm going to go."

"I'll come with you," Fabian rose to his feet and followed Eddie out the door. Meeting his friend's curious gaze, he shrugged. "I'm afraid I made a bit of a mess of things downstairs. I'm pretty sure Mara is going to be scarred for life," he joked. "I think it will smooth things over if we go in together."

"Done deal," Eddie cracked a smile and slung his arm around Fabian's shoulders.

The two of them exited their room and joined everyone in the kitchen, arms around each other's shoulders.

"Fabian!" Joy immediately exclaimed. "What was that all about?"

"I told the girls it was too much sugar," Jerome provided.

"Uh. That's exactly right," Fabian said, ducking his head and blushing. "Sorry for causing a scene. Everything is fine now."

Everyone looked doubtful, especially Patricia. She looked as though she was about to object, but Fabian shot her a warning look and let lips pressed shut, forming a sulky pout. Something was up, but now wasn't the time to deal with it. That much was clear. Besides, the image of Fabian smiling, warm and friendly, comforted everyone. No one had ever seen him so distressed, and no one wanted to see it again. Eddie seemed all right too.

Mara was about to say something but before she could, Amber bound inside.

"Um..hello? Birthday girl here. The party is in here! You guys seriously have the _worst _attention spans. Focus! On me!"

And with a sincere laugh, Eddie grinned and was the first one to follow Amber into the kitchen, arms still slung around Fabian's shoulder.

Fabian still hadn't opened the letter and there was sure to be conflict and confusion...but for the time being, everyone was content, the incident forgotten.

* * *

**A/N: **And Fabian and Eddie go back to being bros and everything is okay again, whee! In all seriousness though - I'm pretty psyched for season 3. There's already a lot going on and I can't wait to see how it all pans out. Please tell me what you thought of this quick little oneshot, thank you for reading!


End file.
